The last jedi a star wars rebels fanfic
by EvanTGD
Summary: This is about one of the last jedi after the great Jedi purge he trained under the same masters as kanan jarrus
1. Chapter 1

**20 BBY 0 days after the jedi purge**

I was fighting side by side with clones my master depa billaba kanan was close by then a clone commander pulled out a holographic device and the chancellor was on it and he told them to "execute order 66" I thoght nothing of it until he turned his gun to my master and shot her in the arm she whispered to kanan and I to "run" then the clone shot her in the head so he ran but I wanted revenge so I activated my lightsaber and the gold blade cut through hundreds of clones then one shot my arm and the commander picked up my lightsaber and cut my arm off. Then I ran to my starfighter r2-d26 got in the astromech droid port I took off and flew to the nearest planet I could find. I landed and I saw a skull with lots of battle droids broken around I check my holo map this was dathomir the planet of the witches so I decided to leave when a beast came lumbering towards me. It was about 7 or 8 meters tall with spikes on its back something about it was familiar and I remembered I saw something like that in jabba's palace . Think what was it ummmmmm it was a rancor it opened its mouth and roared I screamed and jumped into my ship I yelled at r2 but he wouldn't come so the rancor picked him up and plopped him in his mouth I took off but a bunch of clone ships were blocking my path one shot my engines and I began to fall to the planet below kklatooine.


	2. Chapter 2

**20 BBY 6 hours after the jedi purge**

The ship was in flames I could see the desert of kklatooine rushing towards me I broke out of the cockpit and fell into the dirt. Great ,I thought now I need a new ship and a new droid then I realized I didn't have my lightsaber great add that to the list I only had about 20,000 credits on me,enough to buy a ship and an r7 I walked over to the crash site and picked up a tiny crystal I realized it was my kiaber crystal I smiled now I only needed some spare lightsaber parts the crystal is the hard part of any lightsaber so I walked into town there wasn't a spaceship seller there. But I bought a landslide and got directions to the droid seller and the r7 seller I went to the r7 seller first they only had one R7 and he asked 1,100 credits for it so I said "500"

He said "1,000

I said "600"

He said "900"

I said "700"

He said "800

So I said "in the middle 750"

He said that's fair so I picked it up and was on my way. I was speeding to the spaceport with 9,250 credits barely enough for astarfighter so I stopped at a broken down landslide and found a charred skeleton with a necklace on I took the necklace off easily and attached my kiaber crystal to it and hung it on my neck I sped up I could see the ship sellers from where I was. I could see a x-wing and a y wing. When I got to the parking lot where I was greeted by a shistavanien who basically looks like a werewolf his name was alkamer. Alkamer and I made a deal for the x-wing for 8,750 credits and my landspeeder


	3. Chapter 3

**20 BBY 1 day after the jedi purge**

I decided that dantooine would be the right place to hide. So r7 and I got in the x-wing and started for dantooine but realized I didn't have any gas. So I stopped at a filling station and got gas food and water. But I bought a few cans of killimone a type of vanilla soda. The station was run by alkamer's brother. It cost me 500 credits but whatever I thoght. Then I thought hey I am going to need to get a job. Jobs for jedi are plentiful but most are mercenary jobs so no I need to go there and establish a base but I don't have enough credits. So I scrolled through the holo bounty list. And found a clone trooper on the run commander snoke the same one who killed my master so I decided to try to get the 100,000 credit reward I need a blaster then good thing I bought this from an x-bounty hunter. It came with 11 plasma bombs a sniper a rife and a pistol with 210 all purpose mags and 11,000 credits in the cargo hold and I saw another one I opened it and it had an Inquisitor lightsaber! I decided to check that when I landed. So I slowly descended into the main spaceport. As I got closer to the planet I saw the beautiful cites and enormous deserts. When I landed I saw that there were only 8 plasma bombs. I meet up with a team of builders to discuss the base


	4. Chapter 4

**20 BBY 3 days after the jedi purge**

I said "well I'm thinking we need several hidden rooms, a weapons vault and an area to build my lightsaber also an area for training with several lightsabers I also need a place to land 7 or 8 speeders that's hidden"

A builder asked "what types of materials do you want?"

I replied "only non flammable please but Maybe paint it like wood "

"It'll take 3 months and cost 75,000 credits he said"

"Ok I will be gone a after a bounty for at least 4 months and I will pay you 80,000 credits ok ?

"Ok" he replied

"And 100,000 credits if you buy my speeders" I added

"Fine anything else crazy" he asked

"No" I replied

"Ok no more bantha shut go get your bounty" he snapped

"Ok I expect you to have finished by when I return"I said

"Fine" he snapped

And I got in my x-wing and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**20 BBY 1 week after the jedi purge**

As my x-wing takes off I see the construction equipment out of the city.I see a little twi lek girl begging for food and then ascended into the atmosphere. And check all my sources to see where the clone is and I find out he is on Lego.(yes it is a real star wars planet) so I put the coordinates into my hyperspace box. And I go and after a few hours my ship came out of I see some moons and then finally Lego and descended to the land. I Immediately saw a clone tank built into a junk house and one lone clone trooper general it was general snoke I shot off a electro-net and hit bin square in the face picked him up and flew to the bounty giver. 110,000 credits were rewarded for speed. I go back to dantooine and rent a three month apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**20 BBY three months and one week after the jedi purge.**

I have been training and watching the holo-net for the last three months.I heard blaster shots in the street and a young girl levitating a trash can when she saw me she ran.

I went home home to my apartment while I wait for the text that would tell me my house was

* * *

 **6 hours later**

my phone goes "baaaadinga" and I speeder over to my new house and they built it perfectly. Exactly to my specifications. "This is amazing thank you give me a tour"

* * *

 **one hour later**

"so do you like it ?"

"Yes" I replied "its perfect here is the 100,000 credits" and I hand them to him. He hands me the deed and water registration form


	7. Chapter 7

**20 BBY three** months **and two weeks after the jedi purge**

every day I have been going to ree l'hnnar's saloon (but around dantooine it's just called the tallies saloon of dantooine) I don't know why but I just go with it. Today I left the saloon and saw a flying triangle in the sky. Then I realized it was an imperial star destroyer. Just then several tie fighters shot out and headed for the ground scaring a stalker lizard away. They just circled around as troop transports came down I swear clone troopers coming down but they looked different than normal clones even arc troopers but sort of like arc troopers then they came down and searched me. An officer came out and introduced himself as the leader of the 705th storm trooper battalion. I introduced myself as John snow. He asked me my race and I said half "Mandalorian half human" he took my blaster and unloaded it. He threw both pieces at me and said" load that and you die" he then checked several others. Got onto a podium and introduced himself as admiral Dalo pryde. He talked for a while about how the empire was created and that if we dantooineians didn't join we would all die. Just then a young girl maybe my age yelled "you tyrants can suck it get off dantooine if you think you can cont-owwww" as she was promptly shot. About 30 minutes later they left and I went to the girl's side she began to wake up but she had lost a lot of blood so I took her home as I took her home she asked me where we were going and I replied "my house, it's safe" when I asked her her name she replied "none of your business", and then told me"jk my name is kim" and we headed home


	8. Chapter 8

**19 BBY one year and 6 months after the jedi purge**

nothing has happened in the last year I have just went to the saloon every day and leave every night. Except for yesterday yesterday I overheard a euros and ree l'hnnar talking about a bomb and some Stormtrooper suits that were captured. I have also been training kim with my lightsaber soon we will go to the temple and really test her. I felt into the force and saw that padawan tano is still alive I do not know if she has felt me. But I have felt her. Ahsoka tano is alive and I hope I can meet her in person.


End file.
